Let it Out
by K-chanLovesAnimeXD
Summary: "There was no way... this was a dream, right?" Samekichi, since his return from the Sea of Death, has been fighting horrible nightmares and his own inner demons, unwilling to share his feelings with the others. Will a talk with a certain familiar and sea witch help him, or will he continue to fight these battles on his own? SamekichixWadanohara, SameWada (crappy summary)


**Okay, this is actually my fist oneshot in a L-O-N-G time and I just got done watching a Let's Play of "Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea" before this little baby came into my head. Couldn't resist writing it. (Yes, I know I have a story that DESPERATELY needs to be finished or else my KH fans will murder me. I'm working on it, guys!)**

**Warning, there are spoilers for the true and normal 2 endings and there may be some OOC-ness, mostly because it's my first time writing about these characters. (Mainly on Fukami's part, but that's because my headcanon is that when he has to emotionally help someone, he'll talk more.) There may be a companion fic in the future, but we'll see. Enjoy!~**

**Characters/ Story (c) Mogeko AKA Deep-Sea Prisoner**

* * *

Let it Out

A Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea oneshot

The first thing that Samekichi noticed was that he was kneeling before the entrance to the Sea of Death, with his estranged brother Sal standing a few feet away wielding the Sacred Sword. Wadanohara was at his side, staring at his numerous wounds worriedly, and her eyes were especially drawn to where his right eye had been slashed gruesomely. He was sure that the eye was permanently damaged, and that he would never be able to use it again, but that wasn't the issue here.

The main problem was that Sal was there, and his eyes were focused solely on that of Wadanohara's. This made his blood boil, especially after what his brother had tried to do to her in the past.

"_But… wait… didn't this happen… before?" _he thought, trying to focus on something else other than the pain that was rapidly pulsing through his body. Yeah, something about this seemed really familiar… but what?

"I'm sorry, Sal, but… I can't trust you." Wadanohara stated as she turned her attention to his brother. In all honesty, Samekichi was glad that she didn't trust his brother. But the white shark was only silent for a moment or two, before he smirked.

"…Haha, I see. Too bad." he chuckled in a demented, sing-song voice. At that moment Samekichi felt a sharp, cold feeling course through his body. Something was up, Sal wasn't the type to give up so easily.

"Well, I think it's fine if you don't, you know?" he continued, blood from his wounds seeping down his face and onto his crisp, white clothes. Wadanohara remained silent, that is, until Samekichi began to cough and hack in pain. Damn his wounds!

"…W-Wadanohara…" she quickly turned to him, her eyes wide with worry.

"Samekichi! Are you all right?!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm to support him. The shark nodded, not wanting to worry the witch anymore than he already was. Why was he so weak?

"Y-yeah…" from the corner of his eye, he could see Sal smirking at them, and knew that he had to be prepared for whatever came next. He wasn't about to let his damned brother do anything to her!

"…But it would be a shame to just withdraw here…" without warning he lunged forward, plunging the Sacred Sword into Samekichi's stomach. The shark gasped at this, feeling the sudden flare of pain from within his impaled gut. "G-gh!"

"…I should at least do this. Agreed?" his brother finished, withdrawing the blade from where it was imbedded in his stomach. Samekichi fell forward at the motion, coughing up blood as his arm wrapped around his stomach, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Gah!" he cried out, his body filled with agony. If he thought he was in a lot of pain before… well, then this took the cake. His eyesight blurry, he turned to see a stunned Wadanohara, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "W-Wada… no… hara…"

"N… n… NOOOOOOO!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around his body and trying in vain to keep him conscious. Wait… something like this did happen before, he realized. But… the roles were reversed. It wasn't him who was supposed to be stabbed, it was…

"Feels grand… Samekichi. Hahahaha…" with a final, demented laugh his brother vanished, disappearing into the Sea of Death. Unable to keep himself up any longer Samekichi fell forward, slumping against Wadanohara. The young witch was quick to lay him on his back, trying to keep the pressure off his stomach.

"Samekichi! Get up!" she cried, shaking his shoulders and trying to keep him conscious. But he was too far gone, and could already see the blotches of darkness taking over his sight. Well… this was it. He was dying, and he knew it.

"_I'm sorry… Wadanohara. I'm… so sorry…" _he slowly closed his eye, allowing the darkness to sweep him away.

"SAMEKICHI!"

* * *

"…kichi!" the shark groaned, his mind foggy. Who was… calling name? Wait… was it… Wadanohara?

"…kichi! Samekichi, wake up!"

"Wake up… Samekichi…"

"Awaken, Samekichi." forcing his only eye to open, Samekichi was surprised to see the white ceiling of Wadanohara's house with Memoca, Dolphi, and Fukami standing over him. Slowly sitting up despite the pain he was in, he was even more surprised to see bandages wrapped around his arms, chest, and stomach. There were even some wrapped around his right eye, keeping it from getting infected. How did he… get here?

"H… uh? H-how did I…?" he questioned, turning to the other familiars for an explanation. But he was startled to see that Dolphi and Memco were crying, while Fukami was staring at the ground with the most pained expression that the shark had ever seen on the normally stoic octopus' face.

"Fukami and the others brought you here after finding you in the Old Sea." a voice stated, causing him to snap his attention towards the owner of the voice. It was the voice of Tatsumiya, Wadanohara's teacher and foster mother. He blinked at her appearance, baffled.

"T-Tatsumiya…? Why're you here?" he questioned, surprised. It wasn't often that the older familiar entered Wadanohara's home, unless her help was desperately needed. The oar fish was silent for a moment, raising her fins to her face, before lowering them and meeting his eyes with her own. Upon closer examination, he realized that they were somewhat red and teary, probably from crying. What… was going on here?

"Wait… where's Wadanohara?" he asked after a moment, feeling like he had just been punched in the gut. Where was Wadanohara? Normally when he got hurt, her face would be the first one that he saw every time he woke up, and it surprised him that she was nowhere to be found. At the mention of her name Dolphi began to sob in earnest, with Memoca patting her back and trying to stifle her own sobs. Fukami's shoulders began to shake before he walked over to help settle Dolphi down, and it looked like Tatsumiya was trying with everything she had to not break down there and then.

This made the shark familiar's heart stop beating. He moved to get out of the bed, only to cry out and wrap his arm around his stomach. At this Tatsumiya gasped, running over.

"Wait, Samekichi! You mustn't-!"

"Where's… Wadanohara? Where is she?!" he exclaimed, forcing himself to his feet. His tail thumped against the ground when he did this, sending another flare of pain into his body, but he didn't care. "Something's happened to her, right?! What happened, how badly is she hurt?!"

He knew something was wrong, he could feel it. This whole situation was wrong! He wasn't supposed to be laying in bed, he was supposed to be… supposed to be…!

Fukami, for the first time since he had regained consciousness, met Samekichi's eyes with his own.

"Wadanohara… is gone." this made the shark pause, his breath catch. Wait. **Gone**? Why was she gone?!

"W-what…? Gone?! What do you mean that she's gone?! What the hell happened, Fukami!" he roared, lunging forward and gripping the octopus' collar tightly in his hands. The others cried out at the action, but Fumaki remained calm. Well, as calm as a grieving octopus could be.

"Wadanohara… gave up her life to protect this sea… just like her father." the familiar explained, motioning towards the window. Samekichi, not wanting to believe his words, stumbled towards the window before staring out, feeling like his heart had just been crushed. For there, hovering above the castle, was a new Cast Pearl.

Falling to his knees, he placed his hands on the floor, unable to hold himself up any longer. With tears falling down his face, he clenched his hands before throwing his head back and screaming. It was a horrible scream, so filled with pain and loss that it made the others shudder at the heart-wrenching sound.

This was wrong, this was all wrong! It was a dream, right? It had to be a dream, it had to! Because without her, what would be the point of it all? The sea would be empty without her, his whole life would be empty without her! Without her… he was nothing!

"No… no! Wadanohara! WADANOHARA!"

* * *

Samekichi shot up from his bed with a small cry, panting heavily while sweat fell from his brow and his blankets pooled around his waist. Taking a quick look around, he realized that he was in their bedroom, and could clearly see Wadanohara and the other familiars fast asleep in their beds. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed.

"_Oh thank god… it was just a dream. Just a dream…" _he thought, sighing with relief. Making sure that he didn't wake the others he got out of his bed, wearing a black tank top with matching sweatpants. Once he was out of bed he walked across the room, towards the door, before he stopped and took one final glance at Wadanohara.

She was fast asleep in her usual night attire, her face buried against the pillow as she dreamed. Memoca and Dolphi were sleeping on either side of her, since they made it a habit of moving their beds as close as they could to hers. He softly smiled at the sight. Since his return from the Sea of Death, he was glad to see that not much had changed, especially her. He was tempted to walk over and run his claw-tipped hands through her hair or hold her tiny hand, but he held himself back. He didn't want to disturb her, so he had to find his own way of coping with these horrific nightmares.

"_Man… I'm so weak." _he thought with a soft huff. Shaking his head, he walked downstairs, hoping that maybe some tea or at least something to drink would calm his nerves. But unbeknownst to him, another rose, staring at the doorway with calm eyes. With a sigh the other person got out of their bed and followed, keeping their footsteps quiet so that they didn't wake the others.

* * *

"Ugh, great. Looks like the only thing there is to make is tea." the shark sighed, shaking his head. He was never good at preparing food, especially drinks like tea, so it aggravated him that tea was all they had. Oh well, he would just have to try. He just hoped that he didn't set the house on fire after this.

"Ah, you're awake I see." jumping, he turned to see Fukami standing in the doorway, dressed in a long-sleeved nightdress that helped accommodate his tentacles. He watched as the octopus familiar walked over, taking the box of tea from his hands and motioning for him to sit at the table.

"Go sit. I'll make it." he ordered in his usual, monotone voice. Samekichi stared at him for a few moments, before reluctantly nodding and doing as he was told. Walking over and sitting down, he watched the familiar prepare the tea with wary eyes, making sure he didn't tamper with it in any way.

One thing that definitely hadn't changed was Fukami's apparent dislike towards Samekichi. Memoca and Dolphi had accepted him about a month after his return, but it was clear that Fukami would always hold contempt for the shark familiar. And Samekichi didn't mind, since he felt the same away about the octopus.

Which brought up the question, why was he here? Finally done making the tea, Fukami walked over and placed two cups on the table before sitting down across from Samekichi. The shark eyed the cup warily and Fukami sighed, shaking his head.

"I didn't poison it, don't worry." he sighed, exasperated. Samekichi nodded reluctantly and took the cup, taking a sip before placing it back on the table. Fukami did the same, except he took a longer sip and didn't put the cup down until it was half-empty. Then it was silent between the two, the shark never meeting the other male's gaze.

"So… explain." Samekichi flinched, turning to the octopus with wide eyes as he stared at him calmly. He paled.

"W-wha…?"

"You had a nightmare, didn't you? So, talk." Fukami stated, having spoken more tonight than he ever did usually. The shark familiar could only stare, his mouth agape, before coming to his senses and shaking his head.

"H-how did you know-"

"-Know that you had a nightmare? You were… crying out in your sleep, softly." the octopus explained, reaching down and taking another sip of his tea. Samekichi's face drained of all color, not expecting this. But that didn't explain why Fukami was here, and why he was trying to get him to talk about his nightmares.

"That doesn't explain crap. Why are you here, and why're you so eager to hear about my problems?" he snapped, tempted to slam his fist onto the table. But he had to keep quiet, he didn't want to wake the others, especially Wadanohara. Fukami was silent for a moment, contemplating his question.

"Hm… why. Well… I suppose… it's because you are what makes Wadanohara happy." he stated, placing his now empty cup on the table. Samekichi blinked at this, before the other familiar continued.

"Ever since your return… Wadanohara has been so happy, much happier than she had been. After seeing her smile so earnestly, after so long…" he drifted off, lost in his own thoughts. Samekichi was more than aware of the other familiar's unrequited love for Wadanohara, and sometimes wondered why she even chose him. Fukami was much better than he was, he at least was able to protect her when the shark himself wasn't able to.

But regardless, he was glad that she still loved him, especially after he had been gone for so long.

"…I want to keep her smiling, even if it means dealing with you. If she were to see you right now… it would only worry her. So if I have to help you… then I will." the octopus finished, now allowing himself to make full eye-contact with the other familiar. Samekichi stared back, shocked at his words. Then, after what seemed like forever, he sighed.

"…Okay. I'll talk. But don't say any of this to Wadanohara, okay?" Fukami nodded in agreement.

"I have no desire to." with that, the shark began his recount of the nightmare, not leaving any details out. While he talked Fukami was silent, nodding here and there but otherwise never saying a word. By the end of it, Samekichi could already feel the tears coming to his eyes and his body start to tremble. Running a shaking hand through his hair, trying to keep himself calm, he swallowed.

"And then… you told me that she's gone, just like her father was. I ran over and saw the new Cast Pearl outside the window, and…" he stopped, his voice cracking. The very thought of Wadanohara dying… tore at him greatly. He already felt guilt for having hurt her so much in the past, but to lose her would break him.

"And… I couldn't take it. What would be the point? If she was gone… what would be the point of living? Without her… the sea would be empty, **life** would be empty. Then, I woke up." he finished, clenching his fists from where they rested on his knees. The room went silent, neither saying a word, while Samekichi tried to regain some composure. After what seemed like forever, Fukami sighed.

"I see… though I must ask… why didn't you immediately seek comfort from Wadanohara? You comforted her in the past when she had nightmares of Sal. So… why?" he asked, folding his arms and leaning back. Samekichi went silent at this, gritting his sharp teeth.

"Because… I don't want to-"

"-Worry her? Huh. Hypocrite." Samekichi snapped at this, getting to his feet and causing his tail to smack against the table with a loud thud. The teacups shook and trembled at the force, but Fukami remained eerily calm.

"What did you say you damned-!?"

"If you truly care about Wadanohara, then you should realize that she would want to be there for you. Even if you have a nightmare and only wish for comfort, she would be more than happy to oblige." he paused, unfolding his arms and resting them on the table. Taking a quick glance at the door, he turned back to the familiar in front of him.

"After all, you yourself told her to always come to you, and never hold her feelings in. Isn't that right… Wadanohara?" Samekichi flinched and turned, seeing Wadanohara standing in the doorway, her hair left loose and cascading instead of tied in its usual braids. He paled at her appearance, not at all expecting her to be there.

"W-Wadanohara…" she quietly walked into the room, keeping her eyes on the floor as her hair swayed from behind her. Stopping within feet of Samekichi, she turned to Fukami.

"Fukami… thank you." the octopus nodded, getting to his feet.

"It's nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me." with that he walked out of the room and headed upstairs, eager to get back to bed. After he was gone, the room remained eerily quiet between the two. After a few moments, he sighed.

"W-Wadanohara…" but she shook her head, stopping him.

"Samekichi… why didn't you come to me? If I had known…" she started, reaching her hands up and holding them close to her mouth. That's when he realized that she was shaking, and no doubt ready to burst into sobs. The very thought made him cringe. She shouldn't be crying, especially not for his sake.

"How long… have you been listening?" he asked out of the blue, causing her to flinch.

"The entire time."

"Oh." without warning she rushed over, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face against his chest. This caught him off guard, and he had to regain his footing so that they didn't fall to the floor.

"W-Wadanohara…?!"

"Samekichi… please…" she started, biting her lip and trying to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling. She then looked up, and for the first time, he saw that her eyes were determined even though they were shining with tears.

"Please… don't hide your sadness from me. I love you, Samekichi… so I want to help you. If you're sad, if you're angry… I want you to come to me. Just like… how you're always there for me." she paused, catching her breath, before she continued.

"I just want you to be happy, Samekichi. Isn't that what you told me? If you're not happy, then I'm not happy. So… please…" he stared at her, his eyes wide. He knew that she loved him, ever since that day that he followed Sal into the Sea of Death. After all, it was what drove him to find his way back home. All that suffering that he did in the Sea of Death… it was all for her.

To hear her say this… it made him happy beyond belief. It also made him realize that her pain was his pain, and vice versa. So… it was okay. Telling her how he felt… it was okay.

So with that, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair, not caring if anyone saw. They quickly slumped to the ground until they landed on their knees, and he held her even tighter. The witch blinked, surprised.

"Samekichi…?"

"Just… stay with me." he choked, moving his face from her head to the junction between her neck and shoulder. Wadanohara blinked, but smiled as a few tears escaped from her gray eyes.

"Of course. We promised, didn't we? That we'd always be together?" she answered, running her hands through his hair and stroking his dorsal fin. For a good measure she even touched his scarred eye, rubbing the skin softly with her thumb. At this his resolve finally crumbled, and he allowed himself to cry into her shoulder.

He wasn't the type to easily break down, and he had no idea what had changed to bring this on. Though… it was probably because he had spent so long in the Sea of Death, dealing with all the pain and sadness that occurred over there and never able to express it. Not to mention all the things that happened beforehand, when he had to leave her the first time. So to finally let it all out and not be judged… he was grateful.

He didn't know how long he spent there, crying into her shoulder while she ran her hands through his hair and down his back, murmuring softly, but eventually he was able to calm down. Pulling away, he averted his eyes from hers, an embarrassed and ashamed blush dusting his cheeks.

"S-sorry…" she shook her head, smiling softly.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm just happy… that you got to let it all out. So please… from now on… just come to me, okay?" she stated, resting her head against his chest. He smiled at this, resting his head on top of hers.

"Yeah… I promise." he stated, knowing that he would be able to keep it, even if he wasn't the type to openly express how he felt. Because he loved her.

He quickly pulled away, causing her to blink in curiosity and surprise. After a minute or so of staring he reached out, cupping her cheek and bringing her face closer to his, leaning over in the process because of his larger height. Boring his eyes into hers for a moment, mostly due to bashfulness, he slowly closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers. She smiled and returned the kiss, and after a few moments, he pulled away. Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled.

"Thank you, Wadanohara. Thank you."

* * *

**Yeah... ending sucks, I know. Writer's block caught up with me and I felt that this was the best place to end it, lest I make this a piece of crap fic. Like I said at the top, I might make a companion fic with Samekichi comforting Wadanohara, but again I'm not sure. We'll see how my muse goes.**

**Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it!~**


End file.
